Electrical treatment and diagnostic techniques are well-established in the medical field. For example, it has become well recognized that electrical impulses can be employed for desired medical theraputic and physical rehabilitative purposes, such as in the treatment of paralytic, palsy and neurotic conditions. In certain applications, such as in electrolysis or in metallic ionization, it is desirable to place the bare metal electrode in contact with the user's skin. For other applications, and in particular when low-tension currents are used, the metal electrodes are conventionally covered with gauze or other absorbent material to prevent direct contact of the electrode with the patient's skin.
Regardless of the type of treatment desired, it is necessary to establish effective electrical communication between the electrode and the skin while maintaining the electrode in its desired position. A well-known technique for securing an electrode to the skin is to employ an electrode gel or adhesive between them. The following patents are representative of this technique: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,989,050 (Buchalter); 4,248,247 (Ware et al); 4,008,721 (Burton); 4,166,453 (McClelland) and 4,243,051 (Wittemann).
Electrode gels and adhesives are often quite messy to use, and for many applications, do not provide the necessary retaining force to properly secure the electrode in its desired position. Moreover, for applications in which direct contact between the metal electrode and skin is desired, electrode gels and adhesives cannot be employed, and therefore, an alternative system needs to be used. In fact, even when gels and adhesives are to be used it is often desirable to more firmly retain the electrode to the skin; particularly when the user is going to be treated or monitored while in a relatively active state.